The Devil's Sympathy
by Kage Kitsune
Summary: Tsuzuki and the other Shinigami are called in to work on a case in Nara, a district not to far from Kyoto. The reason for this case? The people there seem to be reporting attacks of werewolves and a mysterious ghost in white appearing after them. Of cours


You know, I've wanted to write a Yami no matsuei story for a really long time and I had a bunch of ideas, but they all kept cluttering up what I really wanted to write. I want to write a dark fic that goes deep down to the characters very soul and literally rip it out and destroys it. I guess I'm mean that way, oh well. I don't know how often this fanfic will be updated…I love writing fanfics and updating, but sometimes I just wonder how many I can keep up with at once. This is the 3rd time I'm writing this fanfic, but this is the one I'm posting. This is the one I'm pouring myself into and will complete.

Notes: This is Shonen Ai, that means boy love. Gay lovers, please do not read if you do not approve of this and tend to flame me for it. And keep in mind there's a difference between constructive criticism and flames.

More notes: If I change something, it's because I wanted to. I've read Yami no Matsuei vols 1 - 10 so far, I own all of them, and I have all 4 dvds and I've watched them. Some things may seem off, some things are going to seem weird, it's a fanfic, but it's the way I want it done, thank you.

**(X) **Is pov switch

Chapter, 1: Shattering reality

'I have again and again watched the world spin and fate take place. I have seen many people fall and many come to power and I have been thrown from one person to another, until I just couldn't bring myself to care anymore,' the shinigami thought to himself eyes closed. 'I am alone…even when I am surrounded.'

**(X)**

"Freak!"

"Demon!"

"You're not normal!"

A bunch of little kids chanted, their eyes can't be seen their bangs or shadows covering the upper parts of their faces. They're all pointing fingers at a smaller boy, he's crying on his knees on the ground as they all taunt him.

"You're not right! My parents said I couldn't play with you, because you're different!"

"I'm sorry…" The little boy sobbed harder as the other kids laughed and made fun of him.

**(X)**

Tsuzuki's head jerked up from off his desk at the sound of his office door opening. Hisoka walked in silently staring at his shaken partner.

"Are you alright," he finally asked breaking the awkward silence in the room. In truth he hadn't said anything right away, because of the strong wave of emotions that had hit him dead on as he walked in.

"Just fine," Tsuzuki lied and Hisoka let him. They both knew Tsuzuki was lying, so there was no need to push the issue right now, not while they were at work.

"I have our next assignment," he threw the file down on the desk in front of Tsuzuki who took it. He leaned back in his chair and started looking over it.

"So we have to go Nara this time huh," The shinigami asked with a smile. "This should be interesting."

Hisoka looked at him slightly glaring, not really sure what Tsuzuki was implying, but figured it'd be best left alone.

"There are accounts of some kind of werewolves attacking people in the area."

"Werewolves? I've heard of vampires…-obviously- but werewolves?"

Hisoka shrugged grabbing his jacket off his chair behind his own desk.

"I didn't ask any questions on that. Come on."

**(X)**

"Yamashita, Shido, Honto, come on, if we don't hurry up we're going to miss the opening ceremony!"

"How can he have so much energy," Yamashita sobbed wiping away chibi tears. "I never knew Minase had so much…I know he puts a lot into his music…" his voice trailed off.

"But he has a whole knew side of energy when it comes to tourist attractions," Shido and Honto finished for him and Yamashita just nodded. They'd never known their friend could get so hyped up with something like this.

"Guys, come on," He glared his arms folded across his chest as he stood there at the corner of the street waiting for them. The three friends sighed and headed towards him at a slow place. So far their trip to Nara had been nothing, but tourist attractions.

When the teachers had given the okay that everyone would be allowed to do as they pleased with their own chosen groups, they'd become excited hoping they could get a small vacation, rather with Hijiri in their group, they ended up seeing more things that then they would of with the teachers in charge. They'd been to over twelve temples, six different shrine spots, and at least over a dozen of stores just to look at items.

"If I knew Hijiri got this way, I'd of picked better friends when I got here," Honto muttered as they went on. The other two kids nodded in agreement, but Hijiri was too hyped up and jumping around to even notice.

"We have to see the Todai temple for sure, there'd of been no point in coming at all without seeing that! Than I went to go see all the sakuras in south Nara, come on we only have a week left," he said excitedly and tugging on Yamashita's arm.

"What do you mean we only have a week," he screamed in protest as he dragged him along. "A week is more than enough!"

"Can't we go see more of the deer in Nara Koen," Shido asked with huge puppy eyes. For a minute the group thought they'd won. Hijiri had finally calmed down and he seemed to actually be thinking about it seriously. Than, without warning he jerked foreword and kept on dragging their hostage held friend.

"We can see them tomorrow, like you guys said; we have a whole week left."

The rest of the group groaned again and vowed never to take a class trip with this crazy weirdo again. Eventually Hijiri let go of Yamashita though and they all began talking happily about one thing or another. They joined in with the crowd of other people watching the ceremony of monks walk down the road each of them carrying water.

"This is so cool, let's try and get closer."

The others nodded in agreement with Minase and attempted to get closer to the road walk way. The other three though got ahead of Hijiri and he was left behind trying to get through by himself when he slammed into someone.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't….don't I know you from somewhere," Hijiri asked blinking and looking at the figure in front of him.

The blonde standing in front of him looked down eyes widen and held his hands up quickly shaking his head.

"N, no you don't know me," he said nervously. "You shouldn't even be able to see me," he added as an afterthought and than almost fell over when Hijiri tackled him into a hug.

"Watari!"

"Huh…you do know me," the shinigami said blinking.

"It's me, Hijiri," he said happily though getting a few odd looks from the people around him who couldn't see or hear Watari. He sweat dropped a bit and nodded to the side out of the crowd so they could talk.

The doctor wannabe followed happily and they stopped in an alley way where Watari took on a physical form.

"Wow, it's been awhile kid," he said cheerfully and patted said kid on the shoulder. "What have you been up to…and why can you see me?"

"My class and I are on our school trip…and I don't know why I can see you," he said laughing nervously. "I hope that doesn't mean I'm going to die soon."

"Let's hope not," Watari replied in the same nervous laugh. "So…--"

"Is Tsuzuki here," he asked cutting to the chase. He liked everyone else, but he really just wanted to see the amethyst brunette.

"Um yeah…he's here somewhere with Kurosaki…not sure exactly where though."

"So what are you guys doing out here anyway? Is there another demon running around? Hope he's not after my eye," he joked and Watari just looked around like a freighted cat. He knew talking like this to a human couldn't be good.

"Yeah…well we're not after a demon, just a werewolf."

He froze when he said this nearly falling over than muttered a curse for having let that slip.

'Tatsumi's going to kill me,' Watari whined to himself with a sob.

"A werewolf?"

"Forget I said anything, look I hav--"

"Watari what are you doing," Tatsumi screamed from the other end of the alley and than stopped seeing Hijiri. "Kurosaki why aren't you with Tsuzuki," he demanded stomping over to them only stopping when he noticed that, that was indeed not Hisoka. "Hiriji…"

"Hey Tatsumi! I'll happily go follow Tsuzuki around," he said innocently. "If you tell me where he is," he added grinning.

"Why does everyone hit on that idiot," Tatsumi sighed and grabbed Watari by the shoulder. "And why are you talking with him," he asked seriously causing all the color to leave Watari's face.

"He spotted me, not the other way around…he could see me out of my physical form," he sobbed trying to pull away from the sectary's vice like grip. Tatsumi turned to look at Hijiri than and than studied his left eye. Of course with their luck and the problems Tsuzuki brought on them, Hijiri would be able to see them.

"Alright fine, if we can get this job done all the more faster, than shall be it. Tsuzuki's with the kid in Nara Koen, they're probably getting something to eat," Tatsumi twitched as he finished.

"Alright sure! I can do that," he said happily and ran off before anyone could stop him.

"Why did you get him involved," Watari asked looking up at the dangerous shadow master.

"Because now Tsuzuki will work harder and faster knowing Hijiri's here."

Watari blinked nodding at the logic and than shrugged.

"Guess that makes sense."

**(X)**

"Can we go," Hisoka asked impatiently as he stood next to Tsuzuki who was feeding yet another deer.

"How can you be so cruel Hisoka, these deer depend on our food to survive," he said innocently getting next to the deer which both gave him huge puppy eyes. "If we don't feed them who will?"

"Everyone else here," Hisoka screamed throwing his arms up into the air showing the thousands of people around them feeding the hundreds and hundreds of deer.

Tsuzuki of course just ignored him and went back to playing with the deer. With a sign Hisoka walked over to the bench sitting down and began looking all over the places. People were everywhere, their emotions bugged him. The deer were everywhere; his partner was now ignoring him and their mission. This couldn't have been a more worse place than this for the two to get assigned to.

"We'll be here for hours," Hisoka muttered and his eyes rested on a deer shrine not to far from him. Nara was known quite well for their deer, but he didn't know that was due to the fact they were so tame they'd steal your food out of your hands.

"You're so cute and cuddly! I want to take you home with me," Tsuzuki screamed throwing his arms around the deer's neck. "Hisoka do you think chief Ko--"

"No, he'd never let you keep a pet. Not after the last incident."

"What incident?"

"Sagatannasu."

Tsuzuki went silent at that and went back to petting the deer. The silence remained for a good time and Hisoka felt himself beginning to drift away as he rested on the bench.

**Flash**

"Tell me Mr. Tsuzuki, how much do you value your partner," Muraki asked licking the blood from Hisoka's neck.

**Flash**

"I had my way with you once kid, don't think I can't again…and this time would be even easier than the last…" A demonic smile crossed the vampire's virtues as he came in closer to kiss him.

**(X)**

"Hisoka! Are you okay," Tsuzuki asked worriedly as he shook the boy in front of him. Hisoka blinked his eyes open and as they began to focus he noticed Tsuzuki in front of him and someone standing behind him.

"Tsuzuki behind you!"

"Huh?" Tsuzuki turned around and looked at the boy behind him than snickered looking back at Hisoka. "It's Hijiri don't worry. You remember him right?"

Hisoka gave a sharp nod his eyes never leaving the boy. So they'd be fighting for Tsuzuki's attention once again. Just what was the idiot doing here anyway? He decided if the ministry had sent him, he'd kill every last one of them.

"So why's he here anyway," the Shinigami asked emotionlessly as he looked Hijiri up and down. He'd thought he'd been completely rid of the boy until his death.

"I met Watari at the water ceremony and he told me you guys were here. Tatsumi said I could help so I came over as soon as I could."

"Help, what could you possibly do," he went on coldly and Hijiri rolled his eyes walking closer to Tsuzuki a grin on his face.

"If he gets possessed again, I can snap him out of it."

Hisoka growled at this, but said nothing. Yeah, he had been the one to set Tsuzuki free the last time, but his and his partner's relationship had grown since than. After that trip to Kyoto they'd become very close and Hisoka was sure if the time came, that he'd be able to set Tsuzuki free of anything.

"You're not the only one," he muttered standing up. "I can look after Tsuzuki now too," he went on glaring.

"I didn't say you couldn't," Hijiri quickly replied putting his hands up defensively. "I just wanted to sound useful."

Hisoka stared at him and started walking off down the sidewalk making the other two have to run after him in order to catch him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make him angry," Hijiri whispered to Tsuzuki hurried as they ran on after the empth.

"It's alright, it's not your fault…I'll explain later why he's being so up tight."

**TBC**

Hmm well, this is only 7 pages, but I figured I'd stop it here in case people decide they hate this fanfic and don't want me to go on with it. That'll be too bad though…because regardless of what you think, I'll end up updating anyway. So I hope you guys enjoy this, I apologize how the updates will be off and on for a bit…really I shouldn't even be putting this online, but I have issues with throwing lots of fanfics up at once and trying to update them as much as I can. I have a lot of other fanfics to update though at the time, because I got sick a bit ago and missed my update deadlines for them. So ja ne until next time and I hope you like this. Have good luck, days and times until than!


End file.
